oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Elemental
The Chaos Elemental is a dark cloud with six tentacles, and dwells in the members-only section of the Wilderness, just west of the Rogue's Castle. This area is moderately easy to access from the deep Wilderness teleport lever in Ardougne or Edgeville. A Wilderness Obelisk can randomly teleport players southeast of the Rogue's Castle. The Chaos Elemental is often sought after for its Dragon 2h sword, Dragon pickaxe, and Pet chaos elemental. The Chaos Elemental is immune to vble to inflict venom will inflict regular poison instead. Some people find using a Dragon Halberd is the best way to kill it. Attacks The Chaos Elemental's primary attack, a projectile attack, is a series of different colours fired at the target. This attack can deal either magic, ranged, or melee damage - it is impossible to distinguish what damage is dealt until the attack hits. The projectiles hit into the 20s, but it is still suggested that players utilise Protect from Magic to reduce the chance of being hit, as the projectile deals magic damage most frequently. It also has two special attacks. The first one teleports players a short space or several spaces away from it. The second attack unequips items that players are wielding, forcing them to take time to re-equip their armour and weapons before continuing the battle. Its attacks will continue to follow the player until impact and can travel through walls. However if a player was to bring food such as curry to the Chaos Elemental, it will not be able to unequip the players items, because when you eat curry the bowl will remain in the players inventory, giving the Chaos Elemental no room to remove your items. This does however give the Chaos Elemental a chance to use a teleportation or offensive attack in turn, so you could leave just a single empty spot in your inventory for the Chaos Elemental to unequip one of your items instead of every single one and so the Chaos Elemental does not focus on offensive spells. Important notice If going with a team, or fighting without the safespot, it's highly recommended for the player to take high-healing food, such as Curry, that doesn't leave any empty inventory spaces. One of its attacks will unequip items that players are wielding, forcing them to take time to re-equip their armour and weapons before continuing the battle. Solo: The safest method for soloing it would be taking advantage of the infamous hit and hide tactic with the usage of nearby trees. This can be done by attracting the Chaos Elemental's attention, and then immediately running behind a tree so it can't attack you. Wait for its hitpoint bar to disappear, hit it once, and run back behind the tree. Repeat until the elemental is dead. This method can be done with any melee weapon. A full set of Verac's equipment is recommended for fast kills. If not, using a Karil's Top along with Verac's Helm and Plateskirt with a crystal shield or Dragonfire Shield and a Rune Crossbow or Armadyl Crossbow with Ruby Bolts (e) makes this boss very easy to kill, even at sub-100 combat levels. Team: Players fighting with melee should take armour with high Ranged and Melee defence, such as Dragon or Barrows equipment, and use Protect from Magic. Drops Weapons and armour |} Runes/Ammunition |} Potions/Food |} Other |} Category:Bosses Category:Monsters